1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to keys for security (anti-theft) fasteners such as locking wheel nuts and wheel bolts used to secure vehicular wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, locking wheel nuts and wheel bolts are commonly used to attach wheels to axle hub assemblies of automobiles and other vehicles. These security fasteners are designed with security features that are intended to thwart theft by rendering the fasteners difficult to remove with conventional tools. In particular, the fasteners do not have the usual hexagonal head pattern found on conventional nuts and bolts, and instead have smooth cylindrical side walls that cannot be gripped by standard wrenches. Fastener removal requires the use of a special security key having a key head formed with a unique key pattern that matches a corresponding lock pattern formed on the fastener end face. It is to improvements in security keys of the foregoing type and the prevention of unauthorized security fastener removal that the present invention is directed.